Diam
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Diam adalah cara seseorang untuk menghayati. Untuk merenung. Untuk saling memahami. Diam-diam di antara mereka selalu berharga. Namun ada diam yang dipahami oleh Lee Christmas sebagai diam yang abnormal. UNTUK FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY KEEMPAT! Barney Ross x Billy Timmons dari sisi Lee Christmas. M/M. Bara? Sort of. Happy Reading!


"_What's the plan?"_

"_Track 'em, find 'em, kill 'em."_

_Lee Christmas and Barney Ross in The Expendables 2 about the ambush against Jean Villain after he murdered Billy 'The Kid' Timmons._

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

_**Diam**_

_An __**Expendables 2 **__from __**Lionsgate**__ fanfiction_

_T-rated for M/M slash, romance and angsty reminiscent_

_Barney Ross x Billy 'The Kid' Timmons, from Lee Christmas' side_

_I do not own anything except the story nor getting financial benefits from what I've written. I humbly present this fanfiction for Fujoshi Independence Day—and, no, I'm not even sorry for the long post and OOC-ness. Last but not least, happy reading!_

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

Diam tidak berarti—masalah.

Karena terkadang, diam adalah cara seseorang untuk menghayati. Untuk merenung. Untuk saling memahami. Diam-diam di antara mereka selalu berharga. Dalam diam itulah mereka memikirkan rencana penyerangan yang paling efisien. Ketika diam itulah mereka mendapatkan ide untuk melarikan diri tanpa harus mengorbankan anggota tubuh. Mungkin itu sebabnya, mereka menikmati ketika diam menjadi jeda di antara candaan mereka yang terkadang kelewat sarkastis.

Namun ada diam yang dipahami oleh Lee Christmas sebagai diam yang abnormal. Diam yang membuatnya penasaran. Diam yang membuatnya dihantui rasa cemas dan—_ia tak akan mau mengakuinya, demi apapun—_cemburu. Yaitu ketika Barney Ross, rekan seperjalanan, sekaligus atasan dan teman adu argumen kasarnya menopang dagu. Pandangannya kosong ke arah depan. Dan seolah itu belum cukup mengkhawatirkan, Barney _sedang_ mengemudikan pesawat—andaikata rongsokan bermesin berisik ini masih bisa disebut dengan kata 'pesawat'.

O-ke. Mendadak Lee berpikir mereka tak akan bisa mencapai New York—padahal gerombolan tukang bom dan maniak plutonium bernama 'Sang' itu sudah digempur habis.

"_You're putting our live at stake by doin' that._"

Kalimat itu hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman asimetris.

"Tanganmu _masih_ ada dua. Gunakan keduanya selagi masih bisa."

"_You underestimate my skill_, Lee." Barney, akhirnya, buka suara tanpa menoleh ke sebelahnya. Tanpa lihat sekalipun ia yakin kalau si ahli senjata tajam sedang pasang ekspresi tidak setuju, "Ingat titelku sebelum menjadi pemimpinmu."

Lee tersenyum mencemooh, "_Who dares win_." nada mengejek ia lontarkan saat menyebut slogan _Special Air Service_, tempat mereka menimba ilmu dan mencari uang secara wajar, "Ingat umurmu, Pak Tua. Titelmu itu sudah pantas untuk dijebloskan ke museum."

"Aku tidak mau dinasehati oleh lelaki menyedihkan yang diselingkuhi berkali-kali oleh wanita yang sama." tandas Barney, ikut memberikan seringaian mengejek.

"Andai kau memberiku cuti lebih lama, Barney Ross." balas Lee.

"Cuti berminggu-minggu juga percuma kalau memang Martha punya hobi tidur dengan banyak pria, Lee Christmas." goda Barney, tetap dengan nada tenang.

"Lacy, _bastard_, _her name is _Lacy." Lee mengoreksi.

"Informasi diterima." jawab Barney.

"_For now_. Aku yakin lima detik lagi kau lupa." ujar Lee, kali ini sambil merogoh bagian belakang kursi _co-pilot_-nya, menyambar sebotol bir, "Tapi serius. Aku _butuh _cuti. Yang panjang."

Barney angkat bahu, "Untuk mengunjungi Lucy?"

"Lacy, _motherfu—_" Lee kesal sendiri, "Tidak, sebenarnya. _She cut me off_, thanks to you."

"_Me_?" alis Barney terangkat satu. Kali ini ia menoleh untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Lee yang, ajaibnya, tidak ada sedih-sedihnya. Atau mungkin memang orang ini lahir tanpa ekspresi lain—"Aku tidak termasuk ke daftar pria yang tidur dengannya, Lee. Mau saja tidak."

"Ya, kau tidak tidur dengannya, tetapi kau tidur denganku, _asshole_." vakum dua detik. Diisi dengan mereka adu pandang lalu sama-sama memasang ekspresi jijik, "Ugh, terdengar—salah."

"Sangat salah." Barney menyetujui.

"_And gay. So goddamn gay._" tambah Lee.

"_This is awkward_." merinding, Barney menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita tidak akan membahas soal yang barusan, _lagi_."

"_Agree_." Lee mengangguk, "Tetapi, kau paham apa yang kumaksud, Barney. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan misi bunuh diri dan ide tololmu yang _hampir selalu _ membuat kepalaku nyaris putus, tapi _well_." helaan napas, "Kita butuh liburan."

"Tidak selama komplotan berbahaya masih ada, Lee." suara dalam Barney menanggapi, "Sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk membasmi mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar menguasai Amerika. Dan dunia."

"Kita bukan _Avengers_, Barney Ross. Dan kau _bukan Captain America_. Stabilitas politik dan keamanan negara bukan tanggung jawabmu." kontan Lee membalas.

"Tapi bayaran kita tinggi." Barney membela diri.

"Soal itu, aku setuju." cengiran Lee berikan, "Kembali ke permintaan awal. Apa kita akan pergi liburan sesampainya kita di New York?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan cutimu, Lee." rongrongan rekannya yang satu itu berhasil membuat Barney menghela napas berat. Belum lagi kecepatan bicara Lee yang membuat otak tuanya bekerja lebih keras, "Tapi tidak lebih dari satu minggu."

"_No shit, _Sherlock! Sempat apa aku satu minggu?" Lee memprotes tanpa berpikir.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu cuti lebih lama, Watson." Barney menanggapi, masih dengan kalem.

"_I'm gonna need a proper explanation for this_." nada suara Lee terdengar mengancam.

Barney menarik napas sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"_Obviously, master of melee combat, I need you here_."

Kalimat Barney barusan dilengkapi dengan tatapan langsung. Mata melawan mata. Kesungguhan dan kejujuran dapat Lee lihat di manik tua milik lawan bicaranya.

"_It's touching, _Barney."

"_It's the truth._"

"_Not to mention it's so gayish_."

"_I thought we're done with gay-things_."

"_Still_."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa kecil sebelum kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing—Barney dengan kemudi pesawatnya dan Lee dengan botol birnya. Ia sibuk merogoh tas pinggang untuk mengambil satu dari kumpulan pisau kecil koleksinya. Satu gerakan sederhana berhasil membuat tutup botol di tangannya terbuka. Lee selalu mampu menghabiskan berbotol-botol cairan beralkohol ringan itu lalu dilanjutkan dengan menghajar belasan preman. Terakhir ia melakukannya, empat orang masuk rumah sakit. Tetapi rasa bir murahan itu seolah mencekat kerongkongannya. Ia sendiri tidak paham apa alasannya.

Selintas, ia kembali melihat air wajah Barney, dan ia kembali merasa dadanya mencelos.

Lee belum pernah melihat ekspresi itu sebelumnya. Ia kenal Barney Ross lebih baik daripada siapapun yang ada di tim kecil mereka. Obsesi Barney akan apapun yang berbentuk tengkorak, jadwal berlatih Barney yang lebih gila daripada atlet internasional, merk vitamin yang dikonsumsi Barney sebelum tidur, bahkan berapa batang cerutu Kuba di kantong celana Barney yang Lee enggan memikirkan harganya berapa—tetapi baru kali ini ia melihat Barney—_berduka_. Barney manusia, ya. Pernah ekspresi kesal, marah, atau bahkan menyesal terlukis di wajah si pemimpin, namun tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Dan Lee mungkin bisa memahami. Sejak malam itu, malam ketika mereka berkumpul di sebuah bar langganan di pinggiran kota New York, Lee tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah apa detailnya, ia tidak tahu—mungkin juga tidak ingin tahu. Yang ia tahu, Barney keluar dari bar, dikuti oleh Billy. Lee masih merangkul kekasihnya ketika ekor matanya mengikuti perginya langkah dua rekan satu profesinya itu. Lalu hanya Billy yang kembali masuk, sementara Barney menghilang bersama motor besarnya hanya untuk memberi kabar kalau mereka harus ke Albania.

Lalu semua terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja mereka kehilangan Billy.

Dan Lee, kehilangan ekspresi optimis Barney.

"Kau masih menyesalinya."

Bisikan Lee otomatis membuat Barney sedikit tersentak, "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak terdengar seperti jawaban—"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Oh. _Someone is sulking_."

"Aku tadi bilang—" Lee menaikkan frekuensi suaranya, "—kau masih menyesalinya."

Barney tidak segera menanggapi.

Lee tidak memanjangkan kalimatnya. Diamnya Barney memberikan indikasi kalau pria gaek itu mengerti. Lucu. Mereka seringkali adu argumen dan umpatan, namun tak pernah benar-benar memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Tetapi bagaimana vakum-vakum dalam pembicaraan mereka mampu mentransfer makna, itulah misteri besar dalam cara mereka berkomunikasi. Barney dan Lee diam. Melarutkan diri dalam kebiasaan yang hanya bisa mereka mengerti berdua. Membiarkan detik berdetak dan memberikan jawaban. Memaksa Barney untuk akhirnya menghela napas, lagi, sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Bohong kalau aku menyangkalnya."

Lee mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, kita memiliki cara sendiri dalam menghadapi—kematian." gumam Barney, sedikit muram, "_How we receive it, deal with it, grieve over it, and move on_."

"_We keep it lite until we have to get dark_. _Then we go pitch black_." balas Lee, "_That's what you said._"

Barney mengangguk, "Sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi kepada orang yang dekat denganku."

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri. Malaikat kematian bisa tersinggung mendengar omonganmu barusan." ucap Lee dengan nada agak tajam, "Lagipula, hei, aku masih hidup."

"_Lucky ring_?" Barney mencoba berkelakar.

"Terkadang obsesimu dengan lambang dan simbol mengerikan, tahu. Lagipula tidak cocok dengan—figurmu." Lee memasang ekspresi meledek yang dibuat-buat.

Barney tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Usaha Lee untuk menghibur patut diacungi jempol, sekalipun presentase sarkasmenya melebihi sisi humornya.

Lalu dua detik kemudian, mendung itu kembali menggelayut.

"Dia masih muda. Memiliki tekad. Memiliki nyali. Memiliki—harapan, yang mungkin tidak semua orang miliki. Hal-hal itu memberinya kekuatan dan ia menunjukkan itu sampai saat terakhirnya." Barney menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia kuat. Sangat kuat."

"Aku tak akan menyangkal itu." Lee mengangguk, "Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatmu—"

"Membuaku?"

—_terluka_.

Lee menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Uang yang seharusnya dimiliki anak itu—"

"Akan kukirimkan pada Sophia."

Lee terdiam lagi—

"Villain mati di tanganmu, Barney."

"Ya."

"Dan itu tidak membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Barney, lagi-lagi, dipaksa untuk menelan pil pahit.

Diam adalah jawabannya. Pusaran pikiran membawanya kembali pada sosok pemuda bersemangat tinggi itu. Seorang penembak jitu yang ia kagumi kemampuannya. Akurasi serta kecepatan kaki yang dimiliki anak itu belum seluruhnya dari hal-hal yang membuat perhatian Barney tersedot. Ia sendiri, sejujurnya, tidak mengerti. Mungkin kemauan dan kepatuhan si pemuda selaku mantan tentara yang pernah ditugaskan di medan seberat Afganistan. Atau bisa jadi sikapnya yang mudah bergaul juga sopan dalam bertutur kata. Atau—hal yang paling sederhana.

_Senyumnya_.

Kalau saja tidak sedang di ruang kokpit, mungkin Barney akan memejamkan mata—sekedar untuk mengingat senyum tulus pemuda pirang itu. Sunggingan selalu ia bagikan kepada semua anggota _The Expendables_. Dikombinasikan dengan sepasang manik sebiru langit yang selalu mempertontonkan optimisme. Barney memang kagum akan kecakapan menembak bocah terampil itu, tetapi ia tak bisa memungkiri—bahwa justru hal-hal picisanlah yang membuat amarahnya menggelegak di hadapan Jean Villain. Konyol. Segala hal di hadapan bocah itu menjadi serba sureal.

"_His name is Billy._" gumam Barney dengan nada sendu, "Itu kalimat terakhir yang kukatakan sebelum Villain benar-benar mati."

Lee sedikit tercekat.

"Setelah itu, aku meminta Maggie untuk memotong lehernya."

"Kurasa aku melihat saat kau melemparkan karung berisi kepala Villain." Lee tanpa sadar mengusap lehernya sendiri, "Trench dan Church pasti memujimu untuk itu."

Barney hanya tertawa kecil, "Kukira hal itu, setidaknya, bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Ekrpesi murung itu kembali dinaungi awan kelabu. Sesuatu yang membuat Lee merasa tak sanggup untuk menanggapi secara verbal.

"Namun ternyata aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak itu."

Lee menimbang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Itu alasanmu menjauhkan diri dari Maggie?"

"_Sort of._" Barney melirik sekilas ke arah radar sebelum kembali bicara, "Dia menyukaiku. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu, _but I can tell_."

"Aku tidak mengerti selera wanita Cina itu." Lee bergumam, "Lalu—jangan bilang kau dengan sok pahlawannya, menjauhkannya dari bahaya, karena kau menyukainya juga?"

"_I stop liking people, _Lee. Kukira kau tahu itu."

"_Not after Billy, I assume_?"

Satu sekon pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

Satu sekon yang terasa amat lama bagi Lee, juga bagi Barney. Namun satu sekon adalah detakan waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka sama-sama mengerti. Barney mengerti ada kecemburuan tak lazim dari cara Lee menatapnya. Sesuatu yang rumit namun tanpa ia sadari, mampu ia pahami. Lee juga mengerti, bahwa ada rasa sakit luar biasa mendalam dari manik milik Barney. Dendam bersatu dengan kesedihan. Jurang itu terlalu dalam untuk bisa ia raih—dan betapa ia tahu kalau Barney tak akan selamat dari rasa bersalahnya sendiri.

'_Why is it the ones who deserve to live, that want to live the most, die—and the ones that don't deserve to live, keep on going?'_

Kalimat itu terngiang dalam benak Lee. Kalimat yang Barney ucapkan di hadapan pusara sederhana tempat Billy disemayamkan. Kalimat yang menyiratkan ketidakrelaan Barney akan kepergian Billy.

Tetapi lihat—mereka ini _apa_? Mereka adalah sekumpulan veteran perang. Orang-orang dengan keahlian khusus dalam hal senjata api dan senjata tajam. Mereka dilatih untuk membunuh tanpa perlu korbannya merasa kesakitan. Otot-otot di tubuh mereka ditempa setiap hari dengan latihan beban dan bela diri. _The Expendables_ bukan gerombolan pemberontak tanpa otak—mereka bekerja secara sistematis dengan rencana yang berubah cepat sesuai keadaan sekitar. Lelaki adalah tetosteron. Tak ada celah bagi mereka untuk menangis ataupun bersikap melankolis.

Tak ada tempat untuk kelembutan. Tak ada waktu untuk kelemahan.

Cinta—apalagi. Tentara bayaran _tidak_ jatuh cinta.

Barney Ross mengerti benar akan hal itu. Rasa sakit, penyiksaan, penculikan dan kematian adalah hal yang ia tahu sebagai resiko pekerjaan. Jangan salahkan kalau ia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi rasa untuk berkembang. Terlebih, terucap dan terikat. Dedikasi penuhnya hanya untuk pekerjaan. Posisinya sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok kecilnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menampik perasaan manusiawi yang sempat membuat logikanya tergelincir. Pria berusia enam puluhan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu tua untuk hal-hal berbau romansa—dan ia _masih _mengendarai pesawat.

"Kita hampir sampai."

"Aku tahu."

"Kupikir kau akan bersorak." nada suara Barney sudah kembali tenang. Lee dapat melihat usaha sahabatnya itu untuk menguatkan diri, "Bertemu dengan Linda."

Lee memutar kedua bola matanya, "Lacy. Uh. _Whatever_."

"Yoo-hoo!" teriakan itu membuat Lee dan Barney sedikit tersentak. Di belakang mereka, pintu kokpit sudah terbuka. Memampangkan wajah seram Gunnar Jansen dalam jarak dekat, "Apa kabar pilot dan asisten pilot kita? Kenapa muram sekali di sini, he?"

Barney mendengus kecil, "_Kids_."

"Ambil ini, Barney." Toll Road tiba-tiba muncul di balik tubuh besar Gunnar untuk menyodorkan satu botol bir dingin ke tangan si gembong, "Ayolah, satu botol saja tak akan membuatmu menjatuhkan pesawat ini, 'kan?" si _demolisher_ memberikan cengrian, "Rileks sedikit, _my friend_."

"Ya, ya, begitu, bagus!" suara Hale Caesar terdengar bersemangat ketika dilihatnya Barney mengambil tawaran Toll. Pria bongsor berkulit hitam itu menyorongkan tangan, mengangkat botol birnya dan menyenggol bahu Lee, "Ayo, kita minum. Kita belum merayakan kemenangan kita!"

Toll mengangguk, "Ada yang hapal lagu anak kecil itu?"

Gunnar dan Hale langsung angkat tangan, "_Me!_"

Suasana di ruang kokpit yang notabene sempit (dan bertambah sempit karena tubuh-tubuh overdosis otot berjejal di sana) berubah ceria ketika Hale, Gunnar dan Toll menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lagu perpisahan dan penghormatan yang biasa mereka nyanyikan setelah lepas dari tekanan peperangan. Ketiga petarung bersenjata itu berangkulan seperti anak kecil—bedanya mereka mengayun-ayunkan botol minuman keras. Lee ikut bernyanyi dalam gumaman. Begitu pula dengan Barney yang menyenandungkan kata demi kata dengan setengah hati.

Lagu singkat itu selesai dikumandangkan.

"_For _Billy."

Suara berat milik Barney, diikuti dengan botol bir yang teracung, membuat perhatian Lee terpecah. Sang pemimpin mengajak mereka bersulang sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir untuk anggota mereka yang tewas dalam tugas. Toll, Gunnar dan Hale tersenyum kecil sebelum ikut mengangkat botol mereka dan mengucapkan frase yang sama. Hanya Lee yang sempat terdiam sejenak. Harus ia akui, Billy Timmons adalah pemuda bertalenta yang memiliki ambisi. Harapan di balik sikap ramah dan sorot bersahabatnya. Lee tahu—ia tak akan bisa menang melawan kepolosan di wajah rupawannya.

"_For Billy._"

Lee menggenapkan, lalu mereka bersulang.

Namun segera, diam kembali menguasai otak-otak lelah mereka. Diam yang berbeda. Diam yang asing. Diam yang menoreh luka di hati kedua pihak. Diam yang membuat Lee mempermainkan botol bir di tangannya. Diam yang membuat Barney mengemudikan pesawat tanpa memperhatikan radar. Diam yang membuat Lee paham sumber perasaan cemburunya. Diam yang membuat Barney mengerti perasaannya yang tak pernah terkatakan—dan mustahil untuk disampaikan. Diam-diam di antara mereka selalu berharga. Diam-diam di antara mereka yang ternyata, menyakitkan.

Diam yang membuat Lee tahu, bahwa Barney, _sebenarnya_, mencintai Billy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan dalam diam pula, Lee tahu bahwa hidup terus berjalan.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**( Diam – Tamat)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan tanya. Pokoknya JANGAN!

…review? Mau jedokin jidat di menara terdekat dulu "Orz


End file.
